Heyoka
by Shadowfax220
Summary: Sam's latest vision sends the brothers to South Dakota in search of the creature that is about to start brutally killing the children in the small town of Denby.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** These characters are not mine I do not own them or any part of supernatural.

This is my first fan fiction. I had fun writing this, and I hope you enjoy reading it. Remember this is _fiction_. I know some of my creature lore may not be perfect, and the Indian culture may have several flaws.Please review it!

**HEYOKA**

**Chapter One: Not just a vision**

Dean woke to the all too familiar sounds of Sammy tossing on his bed. He was having a nightmare again. Dean was getting worried about him. Sam's premonitions were getting more intense, and Dean suspected more painful. They were also happening more and more frequently.

The "nightmares" were bad, but the premonitions that happened while he was awake scared the hell out of Dean. He had looked into Sam's eyes while it was happening. The blank stare that saw right through Dean and into the premonition was terrifying. It's like Sam isn't here with him, he's somewhere else. Somewhere Dean can't go and can't protect him.

Dean rose and crossed to Sam's bed. He put his hand on Sam's shoulder, but didn't wake him. He had learned from experience not to wake Sam, but to let him wake up on his own. If it was just a nightmare Sam would settle back into normal sleep without waking reassured by Dean's presence. If it was a vision he would wake with a start and a headache and then they'd be off on another gig in just a few minutes because the visions were quick, lasting only moments. Thought Dean was sure they seemed like forever to Sam.

Dean waited. He was getting worried, this was taking too long. Sam had never had a nightmare like this. He looked at his watch. It had been fifteen minutes since he'd woke. Sam was soaked in sweat, his bedding drenched in it. But, the really terrifying thing was the tears that were streaming down his brothers face and the whimpering sound he was making as he shook his head on the pillow.

Dean finally decided he couldn't wait any longer, "Come on Sammy," he said shaking his shoulder slightly, "time to wake up." When he didn't get a response Dean leaned down and grabbed both his brothers shoulders and gave him a harder shake. "Sammy!" He shouted. But still Sam didn't open his eyes. Dean was getting scared, this had never happened before.

Shaking harder and pulling Sam into a sitting position he yelled, "Sammy, WAKE UP!"

To his utter relief Sam opened his eyes, looked at his brother and said, "It's Sam".

"Yea, whatever," Dean said, "you okay?"

Sam saw the concern etched on Dean's face and replied, "I'm fine." When this got no response from Dean he said, "You can let go now, I'm fine, really."

"Well," Dean told him, "that was different. Don't do that again!"

"What, it was a just vision, you've seen me have them before, I know you aren't thrilled with them, but…."

"It wasn't _just_ a vision," Dean cut him off mid sentence, "you were gone for almost twenty minutes, you were crying like a baby and I couldn't wake you up."

"Twenty minutes? Huh," Sam reached up and wiped the tears from his face, "well, I guess that's different."

"Different! That's all you've got to say?"

"What would you like me to say? I get that you were worried, but you really need to lighten up about this. It really is not the end of the world here Dean. I have visions, get over it." Sam unwrapped himself from the blankets and stood up. "I'm going to catch a shower before we leave, start packing will ya."

Taken aback, Dean stared at Sam as he walked calmly to the bathroom. For the first time in his life he didn't know what to say to Sam. It was not what Sam said, but the way he said it. There was no fear in his voice when he spoke of the visions, no anxiety. It was like he was no longer scared of them and Dean knew these visions scared the hell out of Sam. Well, okay, they scared the hell out of Dean too, even though he'd never admit it.

Before he could think of anything to say Sam had closed the door shutting out any further conversation. Dean dressed quickly and packed their things into the car then he sat and waited for Sam. Even this was unusual. When the visions came they were normally on the road in minutes. Sam didn't take time to put on his shoes much less take a shower, a long shower at that. This was wrong. Dean decided they weren't going anywhere until Sam told him what the hell was going on.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Something is very wrong**

They'd been driving for almost an hour. Dean still could not believe that Sam had somehow gotten them on the road without any form of explanation. Hell, Dean didn't even know where they were going, because Sam was driving! If he didn't know better he would think that Sam had been possessed. But Dean knew that wasn't possible. They'd been salting the windows and doors in their motel rooms since Meg caught them unawares in Chicago. And Dean knew that when he went to bed last night Sam had not been possessed.

"Sam, stop the car."

"Why?"

"We need to talk."

"Well fine, but we don't need to stop to do that."

"What the hell has gotten into you?" Dean nearly shouted.

"Dean, calm down" Sam Replied, "Nothing is wrong, in fact I feel better than I have in over a year."

"How?"

"What?"

"I said how? How do you feel better?" Dean asked, "Sam, you scared me to death last night. That vision was the worst one yet, it lasted forever, and you still haven't said a word about it."

"I don't know how I feel better, I just do. I know everything is going to work out."

"Was that a part of your vision?"

Sam thought about it for a minute, "No, not really. I mean in the vision I saw something killing children, it just picked them up and flew away with them and killed them."

"Wait, it flew away with them?"

"Yea"

"It can fly? What was it?"

"Research it, you'll figure it out, I know you will." The look of complete shock on Dean's face was almost comical to Sam.

Dean was really worried. This was so totally not like Sam. He was too calm, to certain that things were going to be fine. "Wait, you said children. It's going to kill more than one?"

"Yes, and we're not going to be able to stop it from killing some of them."

"Okay, that's it, STOP THE DAMN CAR SAMMY!" Dean shouted.

Sam tilted his head to the side and looked at Dean. He decided to forgo mentioning that his name is Sam, not Sammy. "You're angry," he said as he pulled the car over, "Why? You should be happy I'm not losing it."

"Sam, something is very wrong here. You are not acting like yourself and it's really beginning to scare the crap out of me."

"Oh, so you prefer it when I complain about these visions, this _gift_, that I have been given? That makes you feel better? Come on Dean, for the first time in a year I'm not afraid of what is out there."

"That's what I mean. Sam, it's like one extended vision and your fears are all gone. I don't think it's supposed to work like that."

"How is it supposed to work Dean? Have you suddenly become the expert on visions? You know as well as I do that every time it happens it's something new. Maybe this is just… I don't know maybe I'm getting better at it, like my abilities are getting stronger."

"But Sam…."

"Dean, let's just go save as many of these kids as we can. We can argue about this later." Without waiting for a reply Sam put the car in gear and pulled back onto the road.

"Sam?"

"Yea?"

"Where are we going?"

"Denby, South Dakota"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: It's not a demon**

Sammy has always worn his heart on his sleeve; he was a lot like Dad. Dean knew it, that's why he worked so hard to keep his emotions in check especially around his family. Two people in the family getting all bent out of shape about things were more than enough. He'd always been the peace maker between Sam and Dad.

Sammy didn't like to admit it, and Dean would never say it, but he was so much like their dad it was scary. Even with hunting, Sammy was quick becoming the master their father was, he could find something for them to hunt quicker than Dean and he put patterns together almost as quick as Dad. He just didn't want to hunt, not really. It's what made him weaker in the fight. But for Dean, it was all he knew how to do, killing these things, sending them back to hell. And well… he enjoyed it. He was man enough to admit that to himself, if not anyone else.

Now though Sam was like a whole new person. Totally opposite from the way he was prior to this damn vision. Hell, he was even leaving the research up to Dean. Sam was the geek college-boy; he was supposed to do the research, not Dean. Sitting in a corner table at the nightclub, Dean pecked at the keys to the laptop searching for answers. Sam, was at the bar, and unless Dean was mistaken he was about to get that pretty redhead's phone number!

While Dean was glad to see Sam come out of that part of his shell, he was getting more and more worried about him. Something about this whole gig just wasn't right.

Dean searched every web site he could find on flying creatures and demons that liked to take children. The problem was there were so many things it could be. Dean needed to talk to Sam again about his vision, see if they could narrow it down some from his description.

He motioned Sam over, thinking about how many times Sam had been the one sitting here trying to get his attention.

Sam arrived with a beer in each hand and a smile on his face. "Hey Dean," he said holding up a napkin that had a phone number on it, written in lipstick.

"Great Sam," Dean said, "It's about time."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing. Now about this hunting evil stuff. I had no idea so many of these evil fugly's could fly! Just the demons make the list into well over a hundred options. We need to narrow the list down. What else can you tell me about the thing in your vision?"

"It's not a demon."

Dean looked up from the laptop and glared at Sam, "Dude! I've been sitting here for two hours trying to figure out what we are up against! Why are you just now telling me it's not a demon?"

"I didn't think it mattered. You're going to kill it anyway, I saw you do it in my vision, so I know you can do it when the time comes. Quit worrying so much."

"Wait, your telling me you saw this entire gig in that vision?" Dean shouted at Sam.

"Yea, I think so."

"That's it," Dean said as he slammed the lap top closed, "we're leaving."

"What, why, it's early… we still have hours before we need to…."

"SAM! Now!" Dean picked up the lap top and grabbing Sam by the elbow. He practically dragged him out of the bar.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: Wakinyan**

They got a room at the only motel in town, and they may have been the only guests. It had the usual two full sized beds small table with two chairs, TV, and a bathroom. Normal crappy little motel.

Sam entered first, dropped his bag on the bed closest to the door and sat on the edge of the bed. "Dean, I don't know why you rushed us out of there. Rebecca was calling her friend, I was goanna set you up with her!"

Dean looked at Sam and asked, 'What are you doing?"

"Trying to hook you up."

"That's not what I mean. That's my bunk."

"Hey, I got here first."

Dean simply picked up Sam's bag and dumped it on the other bunk, "Sammy, we need to talk."

"I don't get it Dean, I mean, it's just a bed."

Dean sat in one of the chairs, "That's not what I want to talk about." He said. "It's your vision. I want you to tell me exactly what you saw."

"Come on Dean, it'll take to long."

"I don't care if it takes all night!"

"Fine, but when I'm done, we're going back to the bar and finding Rebecca and her friend."

Dean didn't argue. He wasn't about to be distracted from getting this story, "Sam, tell it."

Sam looked at Dean and realized he wasn't going to take no for an answer. So he started telling Dean what he'd seen in his vision. "It started easy enough. I was looking up at the sky, it was late in the afternoon and the sun was beginning to set. I saw this… bird. It was flying over a house and Dean, it was huge, I mean bigger than the house. It looked down and there was a bright flash of light, I think it was the sun reflecting from its eyes. It flew down at the back of the house and picked up a young boy. He was about eight, maybe nine years old. His name was Charlie. I know because his father was calling his name. The dad threw something at the bird and hit it, but I don't think the bird even noticed. I did though. It was a baseball. The boy, Charlie, he was wearing a catchers glove. When the bird flapped its huge wings the sound was loud, so loud the boy's father put his hands over his ears. It took the boy to its nest, a cave in high on a cliff. The boy tried to get away, but the only way out of the cave was past the bird. It played with him, waiting for him to try and get past, and then it would pick him up in its beak and throw him back down. Eventually it just started ripping him apart. The boy screamed and screamed, but no one could hear him. No one came for him. It devoured him."

Sam stopped talking for a minute and looked at Dean. At first he was confused by the look on Dean's face then he realized it was concern and pity. Some for the boy, but mostly it was for Sam, because of what he'd seen. Dean started to say something, but Sam stopped him, "Don't. Don't say it Dean. I'm fine."

Dean snapped his mouth shut, stopped by the tone of Sam's voice. It was calm, as though the vision had not affected him at all. As thought it was just a story.

Sam continued, "The vision skipped forward in time to the next day. Same basic scene, but it was a park early in the morning and a little girl. Suzy her mother called her. It was her birthday. She was four years old. It took her to the same nest, had fun with her, and ate her the same way. Then later that evening another girl, Annie, she's about six years old."

"Sam, why don't they just shoot it, I mean a bird even a big one can be killed. It's not our normal gig, but I'm damn sure going to kill this thing."

"It is one of ours. It's not just a bird, it's a Wakinyan"

"A what?"

"A Wakinyan, or more commonly known as a Thunderbird. It's a shape shifter. You can kill it with a silver bullet, or by burning it."

"How do you know," Dean asked.

"Because it's part of my vision." Sam told him. "You drove out to the reservation at Pine Ridge. I watched you speak with a medicine man named Red Wolf. I didn't hear everything, but I heard him tell you about the Thunderbird."

"Dude, you knew all along what it was, but you still had me pecking on that damn computer for two hours? What were thinking?"

Sam just laughed at him, "I was thinking it was about time you sat in my seat and I got to chase the girls."

Dean gave Sam a hard stare then told him "Well, I think you just saved me a trip to the reservation."

"No, you have to go, tomorrow morning early." Sam told him.

"Why, you just told me what it is and how we're going to kill it."

"Yea, but I don't know what else he told you and it's important. I know it is. You have to go and find Red Wolf. See what he has to say. And Dean," Sam looked at him, "You have to tell him the whole truth. He will see though any lies, but will believe you if your honest. I know he will."

Sammy was officially freaking him out. Dean was very tempted to try calling his dad for advice, but since he was certain all he was going to get was his voice mail Dean decided to go talk to Red Wolf, hell, maybe he could tell Dean what was going on with Sam. If he's a medicine man that's got to be something like a physic, or maybe he should call Missouri. "Okay, tell me about the rest of this vision." He said to Sam.

"It's going to get two more kids before we can stop it. A boy from a school yard and then another from his own back yard."

"Five children," Dean said, "No, we're not going to let that happen, Sam. We're going to stop this damn thing before it gets them."

"We're going to try like hell Dean, but you need to be prepared, because I don't think we'll be able to do it. You can't blame yourself when we fail to save these kids."

"Will you listen to yourself Sammy, your giving up before we even start to fight? What is going on in that freaky head of yours? You haven't been right since you had this vision. It's like you're a totally different person."

"Whatever, Dean," Sam brushed him off, "but now that you know about the vision lets get Rebecca and her friend over for a party."

"No, Sam, we are not going to party tonight!" Shaking his head, more because he could not believe what _he_ had just said, than because he couldn't believe Sammy had said it. Then he realized he hadn't asked the most important question. "When do these attacks start?"

"Tomorrow," Sam replied, "By the way, you'll need to get a rifle, a big one, and make some silver bullets for it. Tomorrow I'll start looking for the tracking device we're going to need to track it to its nest."

"Tracking device?"

"Yea, that thing is pretty quick for such a big bird; we're going to need to know where its nest is."

"Where are you going to find a tracking device in this town?"

"I don't have any idea, but I know I will because we used it in the vision."

"Sammy," Dean said glaring at Sam, "Your damn vision is starting to give _me_ a headache!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five: Sweat Lodge**

Dean dropped Sam off in town on his way to Pine Ridge. "And while you're here see if you can locate the kids in your vision. If we have to we'll take the kids and hide them."

"Dean, you know as well as I do, all that will do is force it to choose someone else. Then my vision would be useless." Sam held up his hand stopping Dean's reply, "But, I'll find them all before you get back. Be here by 3:00 Dean, or I'm going after it myself."

Dean looked at Sam. "I thought you said we couldn't stop it?"

"That doesn't mean we can't try." He said with a grin.

"Now that's my Sammy!" Dean said with a smile.

"It just means I doubt we'll succeed." Sam told him.

Muttering under his breath, Dean climbed back into the Chevy and was off. Pine Ridge was only about twenty minutes away. He had to find this Red Wolf and see what Sam had gotten himself into. If the medicine man couldn't help then he would call Missouri.

When he arrived at Pine Ridge Dean found he was expected. While this surprised him, it didn't surprise him as much as when he was told he would be entering the sweat lodge of the medicine man to speak with him. Dean knew enough of Indian culture to know this was highly unusual and a great honor. He also knew he would have to strip naked to enter the lodge. "The things I do for you Sammy." He told himself, "You're going to pay for this one." Dean suspected Sam had intentionally left this part of his vision out when he told Dean to come to Pine Ridge. Sammy was probably laughing at him right now!

After stripping down to nothing but his necklace and ring he entered the steamy lodge. An old Indian sat cross legged on a mat in the center of the lodge. He was ladling water onto hot stones and causing a fresh burst of steam to rise from them. It was sweltering within the confines of the lodge.

"Red Wolf, my name is Dean. Dean Winchester. I came hoping you could help me." Dean told the man.

Red Wolf looked hard at Dean before replying, "It is difficult for you not to speak false words. I am glad that you come to me in good faith. My medicine dream told me a young warrior would come. It did not tell me you would be a white warrior and it did not tell me if you would be worthy. Sit," He motioned Dean to mat across from him.

Dean sat cross legged trying not to be offended he could so speak the truth, it's just that most people don't want to hear it. Not in his line of business anyway. He looked at the Indian again. "I need your help. A Thunderbird is going to start killing children in Denby, a small town not far from here. I have to stop it."

At the mention of the Thunderbird old Indian who had been about to pour more water on the stones stopped and stared at Dean. "Why would you believe this?" He asked as he poured the water onto the stones. "Describe this bird it to me."

"I can't except to say that its wings spread wider than a house and it is strong enough to pick up an eight year old child."

"You have not seen it yourself?"

"No" Dean said regretting not getting a better description from Sam.

"Then how do you know it is a Thunderbird?"

"Because my brother told me it was."

"Your brother, he has seen it."

Dean did not answer immediately. He was not sure how much he should tell Red Wolf, but he remembered what Sam had told him and decided the truth might be best.

"My brother had a vision of the Thunderbird killing the children. I know that sounds crazy, but I've learned from experience to trust his visions. This vision was different, but we still think it's going to come true. We have to stop the Thunderbird. We can't let it kill those children."

"Heyoka." Red Wolf said his eyes wide. "I have never heard of such a thing. A white warrior being chosen as a Heyoka. Tell me what you know of this vision."

"What does that mean, Heyoka? What is wrong with Sammy?"

"Tell me of this vision and I will explain." Red Wolf insisted.

Dean told him everything, leaving nothing out, told him about watching Sam have the vision and the differences from his _normal_ visions. "I don't think he told me everything about the vision. He distracted me and…" Dean stopped. "I'm scared. Not much scares me, but this is wrong. It's… It changed him. He's different."

"He has become Heyoka." Red Wolf told him as he poured water over the stones again.

It was getting uncomfortably hot in the sweat lodge, but Dean was determined to see this through. He just wished that crazy old Indian would quit with the water. Hell, Dean could barely see the old guy through the steam! "What does that mean? How can I fix it?"

"You can not change what he has become. To become Heyoka is a great honor." Red Wolf said, "When a warrior has a vision of the Thunderbird it comes with terror. It has the force of a great storm, but when the storm has ended and the sun shines again upon the world it is a greener and happier world. The force of the vision changes the warrior. If the warrior has been happy and laughed often, then the vision will make him sad and cause him to suffer greatly. If the Warrior has been sad and already in despair the warrior will become happy and laugh more often."

"So Sam is not going to be sad anymore?" Dean was still trying to figure out exactly what Red Wolf was telling him. It sounded like he was saying Sam was going to be happier from now on, but Red wolf also seemed to be real good at beating around the bush.

"He will have times of sadness, one should be sad when there is suffering. But it will be balanced with happiness and joy."

"What will happen when we kill the Thunderbird?" Dean asked. "Will it have any effect on Sam? Will he go back to his normal self?"

"I do not know." Red Wolf said as he poured water on the stones. "A Thunderbird has not been killed since the time of my grandfathers, grandfather."

Dean was beginning to get light headed from the steam and heat, "How did they kill it?" he asked.

"It is said that the chief of the Oglala grew weary of having the children of the tribe robbed from them by an angry Thunderbird. He had twenty warriors hide near the nesting cave of the Thunderbird. Then the chief offered himself as sacrifice to the Thunderbird. When it took him to its nest within the cave the chief battled with the Thunderbird. The waiting warriors placed firewood at the entrance to the cave and caused the Thunderbird's death. The Chief also perished in this battle but the remaining children of the tribe were safe."

"So Sam was right, it can be killed."

"Yes, though it will not be easy."

"He also said it can shape shift into the form of a man."

Red Wolf paused to put water on the stones before answering. "This is also true in fact most Thunderbirds live now as men, hiding their true form from the world and changing only occasionally to soar with the winds. For this Thunderbird to take its true form and begin killing children something terrible must have befallen it."

"There is nothing I can think of that could make anyone kill children. Children are innocent."

Red Wolf smiled at Dean, "You are a true warrior, but you have much to learn. I believe you will succeed at this task. You must go now, you brother will need you soon."

Dean rose to leave happy to be out of the sweat lodge, but Red Wolf stopped him before he did. "When you have completed your task bring your brother to visit. I would be honored to have him share my sweat lodge."

Dean grinned, "Oh, I'll be glad to have him come see you when this gig is done. You can count on it!"

Red Wolf must have known what Dean was thinking because as Dean turned to leave he began laughing. He was still laughing as Dean dressed, got into his car, and drove away.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six: Thunderbird**

Dean stopped at the sporting goods store in Pine Ridge and picked up the biggest rifle he could find. Sam was right, going after something this large with a hand gun or a shotgun was a bit too much like suicide to suit Dean.

He called Sam on his way back to Denby. "What'd you find out?" he asked his brother.

"I have the tracking device, though I think I'll need to use an unconventional method to make it work."

"Huh?"

"Never mind, I've got it covered." Sam told him, "and I found all but the last two children. If we're lucky we won't need to find them. But we have some time on them."

"Where are you?"

"Charlie's house, I'm looking for a place to use this tracking device."

"I'll be there in a bit. I need to reshape a few silver bullets to this gun."

"Is it big enough?"

"It has to be, it's the biggest I could get."

"Dean,"

"Yea?"

"Don't be late."

"I'm never late. What's the address?"

"40 Peaceful drive."

The house was a two story ranch style home outside of town. The closest neighbor was several miles down the road. Dean parked the car on a dirt road not far from the house and called Sam. "Where are you?" he asked as he got out.

"I'm at the house getting ready to set the tracking device. If you circle around there's a set of trees at the back of the house. You should be able to stay hidden long enough to get a shot from there. I'm going to hit it with the tracker so try not to shoot me. And don't hit the kid."

Dean opened the trunk and collected the rifle and some extra shells. "What if it gets the boy?"

Sam's reply was almost a whisper, "Then you may _want_ to hit the kid."

Dean closed his eyes and said, "I don't think I could do that Sam. We need to make sure this thing doesn't get him." He closed the trunk.

"Dean, if we can't stop it that kid is going to suffer. We can't let that happen."

"No Sam, it's not going to happen. We're going to make sure of it!" Dean was practically yelling into the phone. He didn't wait for a reply. Instead he hung up the phone, pocketed it and headed into the woods rifle in hand.

Dean found the place Sam had chosen for him, but he didn't find Sam. He saw the boy and his father. They were tossing a baseball back and forth. They were talking, but Dean was to far away to hear what they were saying. He scanned the area looking for Sam. "Where the hell are you Sammy?" he thought. Sam was here, he was sure of it, he just couldn't see him. Dean looked skyward at least he wouldn't have to deal with the sun. It was setting behind him. He started searching the skyline above the house. If he could hit the bird before it got to close then it wouldn't have a chance at the boy. That's when he saw Sam. The crazy nut was on the roof of the house. He was hiding next to the chimney. "What the hell Sam?"

Sam was looking around the chimney. Dean saw him tense up and then he turned and looked right at Dean and nodded. It was coming.

Dean looked up, but didn't see the bird. "If it's so damn big where is it?" he muttered. He looked back at Sam. He was crouched over like he was getting set to run. Then, to Dean's utter astonishment, that is exactly what he did. Sam started running across the roof. He had something in his hand, but Dean couldn't tell what it was.

Then Dean saw the Thunderbird. It was huge. Its feathers were dark brown except at the tips of the wings and tail where they were white. It had a viscously curved beak that had to be as long as a persons arm. It glided in low over the roof of the house. As the Thunderbird dropped down intent on the kid, Dean stepped out of the tree line and brought the gun to his shoulder. He sited on the chest of the thunderbird and was about to pull the trigger when the thunderbird suddenly screamed and lunged to the side missing the child.

Dean watched in horror as his brother landed on the Thunderbirds back. He had jumped from the roof! Sam struggled to sit upright on the back of the Thunderbird. He was holding onto its feathers with his left hand and attempting to shoot it with the gun in his right hand. The Thunderbird landed haphazardly and was turning its head to snap at Sam with its beak.

Dean was afraid to shoot the thing with Sam on its back. Instead he started running towards the Thunderbird shouting at the top of his lungs. "Hey fugly! Over here!" He ran straight for it waving the rifle to attract its attention. The Thunderbird turned away from Sam and looked right at Dean. Its eyes shone with the intensity of the setting sun blinding Dean. He stopped running and covered his eyes, but didn't drop the gun.

The Thunderbird screamed again and Dean heard Sammy shout, "Get your son inside! NOW!"

Dean opened his now blurry eyes in time to see the Thunderbird leap into the air, its wings sweeping down striking Sam who was on the ground rolling away from it. Dean put the rifle to his shoulder and took a quick shot at the beast. The Thunderbird screamed again as the bullet went through its wing. Dean ejected the cartridge and loaded another, but the Thunderbird was over the tree's now and staying low. Dean couldn't see it, but he could here the beat of its wings. He understood now why it was called a Thunderbird.

Dean ran to where Sam lay face down on the ground. He knelt next to him and turned him over, "Sammy, you better not be hurt, because I'm going to kick your ass!" he told him.

Sam opened his eyes, "I'm fine, Dean."

"I am so going to hurt you! What the hell was that! Are you crazy! What were you thinking?" Dean shouted at him.

"Dean, I'm right here you don't need to shout," Sam told him sitting up. "I had to place the tracking device."

"You what?"

"I used a tag gun." Sam told him. "Unfortunately I had to get kind of close to it to place the thing."

"Kind of close, Sam you were sitting on its back!"

"Yea, well. It worked." Sam said with a smile, "It's tagged and it didn't get the kid, he's safe."

"If you ever do anything like that again I'm going to kill you myself!"

Sam grinned up at him unfazed by his overprotective brothers' wrath. He put his hand out for Dean to help him up. "Now that we have the damn thing LoJacked all we have to do is hike to its nest and kill it."

Dean stood, took Sam's hand and helped him up. He glanced around looking for the kid and his father. They were nowhere in sight. "Let's go, I have a feeling it's about to get crowed around here."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven: Heyoka**

The Winchester brothers were back at the motel. Dean was sitting at the small table with the laptop open in front of him. He looked over the top of the computer and watched as Sam, sitting on the bed, cleaned, loaded and packed the weapons they were going to take when they went after the Thunderbird. Something was definitely going on with Sam. Dean didn't mind his sudden renewed interest in girls and wanting to party, but it was like he suddenly had no fear. Like nothing was fazing him. Dean still had chills down his spine when he recalled the cold unflinching way Sam had told him about what the Thunderbird had done to the children in his vision. _His_ Sam would never have been able to tell him about that vision without cracking. Not to mention he had just jumped off a roof onto the back of a crazed Thunderbird!

Dean looked back down at the laptop. He had done a Google search for _Heyoka_. It took several tries before he was able to come up with the correct spelling.He clicked on the first option to come up and started reading.

_The Heyoka's were the contraries of the plains Indians. They acted in ridiculous ways often capable of bizarre acts. They were thought to be fearless and painless able to grab a piece of meat from a boiling pot of water. Despite their bizarre acts there were trusted as healers, interpreters of dreams. They were people of great medicine. A Heyoka was expected to act silly and foolhardy during a battle…_

Sam looked over at Dean, "What are you doing?"

"Research," Dean told him.

"Dean we already know it's a Thunderbird, and we how to kill it. What more do we need to know?" Sam asked confused. This was so not like Dean.

"I'm just looking up something Red Wolf said to me."

"What?"

Not wanting Sam to know what he was really looking for he replied, "He said Thunderbirds live now in their human forms. He said something terrible must have happened to this Thunderbird to make it so angry."

Sam stood and set the .45 he'd been loading with silver bullets into his jacket pocket. He looked at Dean and replied, "I can't think of anything that would make someone kill a child the way that thing did in my vision."

"That's what I told Red Wolf." Dean said, "He told me I had a lot to learn."

Sam laughed, "Hell Dean, he just met you and already he's got you pegged."

"Ah, shut up!"

Sam laughed, "Let's do this I don't want to take a chance on that thing coming in the morning for that little girl."

"Do you think it will?" Dean asked as he closed the laptop, "We changed your vision."

"Yea, but how much did we change it? I mean we stopped the first attack, but if we're out hiking in the woods we're not going to be able to stop it from attacking the girl."

"Then let's get going. Have you got a fix on its location?"

Sam nodded his head holding up a GPS tracker. "Now let's go waste this thing."

They'd parked the car at the end of an old dirt road six hours back. Since then they'd been hiking the dense woods that surrounded the cliff where the Thunderbird had made its nest. The combination of near pitch darkness and dense forest were slowing them down a lot more than Dean expected. Not to mention that they were climbing every step of the way.

"You know, you could have arranged for a couple of four wheelers to take us to the damn things nest when you got the GPS tracker." Dean told Sam, "I still can't believe you actually found one in this town. How did you manage that?"

Sam looked back at Dean and smiled, "I stole it."

Dean laughed, "Next thing you know Sammy you'll be committing a bit of credit card fraud too!"

Sam was pushing a branch out of his way looked back at Dean and said, "It's Sam". When Dean just laughed at him he released the branch letting it smack Dean in the forehead. Then it was Sam's turn to laugh.

"Ow!" Dean yelled jumping back, "What the hell'd you do that for!"

"Do what?" Sam asked feinting ignorance.

After grumbling under his breath Dean asked, "Where in this tiny berg did you even find someone to steal a GPS Tracking system from?"

Sam hesitated, he knew Dean wasn't going to appreciate the answer, but he couldn't lie to him. Dean would see right through it if he did because even Sam knew he was a terrible liar. So, he shrugged his shoulder and told Dean the truth, "The Sheriff's Office."

Dean stopped in his tracks and glared at his baby brother. "The Sheriff's office," he asked angrily. Dean didn't know whether to be pissed that Sam had even tried it, or proud that he'd actually done it without getting caught. He had to hurry to catch up to Sam who hadn't stopped hiking, "What did you do, call in a fake 911?"

"Yep, after that it was easy. I picked the lock to get in and then it was just a matter of searching until I found it. It was close though, I had to sneak out the back while they were coming in the front." Sam had continued to hike as he was talking, but he stopped and looked back at Dean, "It was kind of fun." He told Dean, "When we're done can we put it back?"

Dean just laughed. Some of the changes in Sammy were good. Dean liked seeing Sam smiling more.

After another hour of hiking the brothers were finally getting close to their goal, which was good because soon the sun would be rising. When it did the Thunderbird may decide to leave its nest in search of another meal. Especially since it was deprived of the one it wanted yesterday.

Fifteen more minutes and Sam stopped "Where here," he told Dean.

Dean looked around. They were standing near the face of a cliff. He couldn't see the top of the cliff in the darkness. The forest grew right to the edge of the cliff making it difficult to see if there were any ledges or caves. "Where is it?" he asked.

Sam looked at the GPS then pointed up the cliff, "About 40 feet straight up," he told his older brother.

"Great!" Dean said, "Now comes the fun part."

Sam was pulling a couple of bottles of water and some power bars out of the duffle bag he'd been carrying. "I vote we take a break before we do this."

"Yea, but a quick one, the sun's coming up. In your premonition how early was it when the Thunderbird took the little girl?" Dean asked Sam.

Sam closed his eyes for a minute trying to remember, "Pretty early, I'd say around eight. It looked like they'd just gotten to the park. Hardly anyone else was there."

Dean had been looking up at the cliff face as he ate his power bar, "I think we'll be able to free climb it. There looks to be plenty of hand and foot hold. Check it out, there are even trees growing out of the side of the cliff."

"Alright, who goes first?" Sam asked

"I do. That way you can catch me if I fall," Dean said as he once again slung the rifle over his shoulder. He dug through the duffle Sam had been carrying and pulled out the .45 checked it to make sure it was loaded with silver bullets slipped it into its customary place in the small of his back.

"You better not fall. I don't want you knocking me off, and I have no interest in carrying your sorry butt down this mountain." Sam told him.

They started to climb and were making good progress. The Sun was rising making it much easier to find hand and foot holds, but they were running out of time. To make matters worse, Dean was getting tired and he knew that if he was starting to feel the burn, then Sammy had to be feeling it more. They were definitely going to need some R & R after this gig.

"Hey Sam do you still have Rebecca's number?" Dean asked Sam as he reached for the next hand hold, "Because I was thinking, after we waste this thing we could take some time off. Maybe have some fun."

"Yea, after about two days of nothing but sleep!" Sam told him. "You know, she did say she had a friend for you too. Said she was ugly as a dog, but I told her you wouldn't…." Sam quit mid sentence as he lost his footing and had to make a grab for rock jutting out of the cliff before he fell.

"SAM!" Dean cried as he heard, more than saw his brother slip.

"Its okay just lost my footing." Sam told him with a sigh of relief. He looked down; they were a good 30 feet up. The drop may not have killed him, but it wouldn't have been pleasant.

"It serves you right for trying to set me up with an ugly woman!" Dean told him while silently thanking the gods that be.

Then, before Sam could reply, a dark shadow passed quickly overhead, and they heard the scream of the Thunderbird as it left its nest.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight: Boiling Water**

"Now what?" Sam asked, looking up at Dean.

"Hang on," Dean said. He let go with his left hand and pulled his cell phone out of his pocket. "No service, it couldn't be that easy could it."

"Lets get up to its nest; maybe we'll get a signal there." Sam told him somewhat tiredly.

They continued climbing until they came to a large ledge. While Sam checked around the ledge and found the cave the Thunderbird used for its nest, Dean checked his cell again, but there was still no signal.

Together they entered the cave. "In your vision was the girl alive when the Thunderbird brought her to its nest?" Dean asked Sam.

"Yes, just like the boy. It wants to play with them first." Sam replied. "So we wait here, save the girl and waste that thing."

"Yep, that's the plan." Dean replied, "Do you smell that?"

"Something's dead in here," Sam told him.

They had been walking steadily to the back of the large cave, flashlights out getting their bearings and looking for a good place to wait. The smell of decay was stronger the further back in the cave they went. When they reached the back of the cave they found the cause of the stench.

Three burial towers had been erected at the farthest point in the cave. Carefully wrapped in burial cloths were the bodies of three people. Two were apparently children and the other one was larger, the size of a small adult.

Sam and Dean looked at each other, "Something terrible," Dean said quietly.

"Dean, come on. I get that it's terrible to lose your family, but to kill innocent children because of it."

"Hey, you're talking to the choir Sammy boy. I agree with you." Dean said, "But this must have been what sent it over the edge."

"If it comes back with that little girl we will have to kill it." Sam said. "If it doesn't maybe we can talk to it."

"You want to talk to it?" Dean was a bit taken back by that suggestion. "Before or after it tries to kill us just for being here? No Sam! I don't think so."

"Dean…"

"No Sam. No argument we waste this thing, period." Dean wasn't taking any chances. "And don't you do anything stupid like putting your hand into boiling water either!"

"Huh?" Sam tilted his head and looked at Dean a quizzical look on his face. What the heck was he talking about? Boiling water? He was about to ask, but the sound of something heavy landing on the ledge outside made him spin around instead.

Dean turned, yanking the rifle up and aiming at the Thunderbird that was using its beak to pick something up off the ground. Sam knocked the rifle to the side before Dean could fire. "NO! It has her!" he said quietly. "We have to wait until it puts her down again."

"I was going to wait!" Dean hissed at him. "I'm not stupid you know."

The Thunderbird held the girl upside down by her leg. She was silent, unmoving. They couldn't attack while there was a chance they would hit the girl. They had to wait for it to drop her. Both brothers were getting worried by the girl's silence when, almost gently, the Thunderbird shook the girl and she started screaming. As soon as she did it flipped its beak and tossed her deeper into the cave she didn't move, but continued to scream.

Sam bolted for the girl and as he bent down to pick her up the Thunderbird reared back and Screamed. The sound was deafening in the confines of the cave causing Dean to drop the rifle and hold his ears.

Sam didn't have the luxury of covering his ears, he was holding on to the girl trying to get as far away from the Thunderbird as possible. But he didn't make it. One short hop and the Thunderbird used its hooked beak to knock him down. Sam covered the girl protectively with his own body and the thunderbird, seeing that he was down grabbed Sam's leg with its claw and held him down. It screamed again but this time it was followed by the reverberating sound of a gunshot and the splat of a bullet striking flesh.

The Thunderbird released Sam and backed up. Sam got up and, carrying the screaming girl, hobbled quickly further back into the cave.

Dean did so not like this new Sammy at the moment. What was he thinking? Throwing himself in front of the Thunderbird that way. Crossing right into Dean's line of fire like that could have gotten him killed! Of course since Dean had dropped the gun when his ears nearly popped out of his head that wasn't really very likely. But still…

Dean reloaded and shot the beast again, and again, and again.

"Where the hell is its heart!" he screamed at Sammy. He was filling the darn thing full of silver, but apparently kept missing the heart. His ears were ringing from the screams of the Thunderbird, so if Sammy was answering him he didn't hear it. He just kept shooting hoping for a hit. When he ran out of bullets with the rifle, he threw it down and reached for his .45. He unloaded the full the clip into the wailing Thunderbird.

Dean turned to Sam who threw him the gun from his pocket. Then he turned again to face the Thunderbird, only, it was no longer a Thunderbird he faced. The thing had shifted into human form and stood bleeding from the many wounds Dean had already inflicted. The Indian fell to his knees before Dean could shoot again. Dean walked up to warrior that now knelt before him gun aimed at its heart.

"You are a great warrior." The Thunderbird said. "It is good to die at the hands of a great warrior."

"It would be better not to have to die at all. Dean told him, and asked, "Why? Why kill the children. Why make them suffer?"

"Because their fathers caused the suffering of my children and my woman. Those who would do such a thing deserve to have it returned to them."

"But their children were innocent!" Dean told him shaking his head.

"So were mine," replied the Thunderbird quietly.

"Believe me, I understand vengeance, but you shouldn't have gone for the children." Dean told him. Then as the Indian started to fall Dean caught him and laid him gently on the ground.

"When I am gone will you place my body with those of my family that we may be together in the afterlife?" Dean nodded and watched as the last breath slipped from the creature. Then he stood and shot him once in the heart. He walked quietly to Sam who had gotten the little girl to calm down and was wiping the blood from her head. "How is she?" he asked.

"Other than this, her arm was dislocated but I put it back in place. She has a couple of scratches on her arm and one in her side and a real nasty bruise on her leg. I think she's going to be okay. We should get her to the hospital as quick as we can."

"Take her out to the ledge and wait. I'll be there as soon as I clean this up."

Dean carried the body of the Thunderbird and laid him with his wife. Then he rummaged around in the duffle bag until he found what he needed.

The brightness of the sun was almost blinding as Dean walked out of the cave. It was done. Almost. Now all they had to do was hike till forever back to the car, get the girl to the hospital and come up with a plausible explanation for the sheriff.

"You're right," Sam told Dean as he came out of the cave. "I should have thought of a four wheeler or two."

Dean looked at Sam who was sitting, with the little girl clutched in his arms. "How's your leg?"

"I'll live."

"Sam…"

"I know, it was a stupid thing to do."

"Actually, I was going to say, I was impressed. It's what I would have done." Dean told him. "You ready to get off this rock?" he asked as thick black smoke started poring out of the entrance to the cave.

Sam looked at the smoke, then at Dean, "Salted and burned?"

"Uh huh. I wasn't taking any chances with that thing."

"There's a rope in the duffle bag." Sam told him.

"Well, at least getting down is going to be a whole lot easier than getting up." Dean said tiredly.

Once they reached the base of the cliff Dean looked at Sam, "How are we going to find the car?"

Sam grinned at him, "I placed a second tracking device in it."

"Dude, you LoJacked my car?" Dean yelped.

"Don't worry," Sam laughed at him, "it's sitting on the seat, and you can toss it when we get there."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine: You were wrong**

It hadn't take nearly as long to get back as it did to get to the cave of the Thunderbird. But still at least eight hours had passed since they'd left the cliff. Once they got the girl to the local hospital and back to her very happy family, they had to explain to the sheriff how they had found the little girl wandering in the woods where they'd been hiking. They were both surprised when the sheriff asked them if they had killed the Thunderbird that had taken the little girl.

"Good," he told them when they nodded, "that's two children you boys saved in the past few days. No telling how many more it would have killed before we could stop it. That said, I think it's high time you left Denby."

The brothers hadn't wasted any time. They gathered their things and headed out of town, but tired as they were, they only went as far as Pine Ridge where they found another motel. Both had showered and were lying on their beds waiting for sleep to claim them. Both were exhausted not having slept in the past thirty six hours or so.

"Sam, you still awake?" Dean asked quietly.

"Yea."

"You were wrong you know." Dean told him.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked tiredly.

"I mean, we did change your vision, we saved those children. You were so sure we were not going to be able to do it."

"I know, I'm glad I was wrong."

"Me too."

With that the brothers fell silent, falling to sleep nearly simultaneously. They slept soundly for nearly nine hours, until Sam started to toss on his bunk. He woke with start, turned on the light, and got out of his bed. "Dean, come on get up!" he shook his brother awake. "We need to go, NOW!"

Dean turned and looked at the clock on the night stand. Four o'clock in the morning. He watched Sam frantically gather there things together. "Looks like you're back." Dean told him as he got out of bed and got dressed.

Sam stopped and looked at Dean his head tilted to the side with a look of confusion on his face. "You know, you have been acting so strange. I was really starting to get worried about you during that last hunt."

Dean just laughed. "Let's go Sammy, and don't forget your shoes."


End file.
